Is it to late to say I'm sorry?
by Shimigirl
Summary: Shawn know's the truth about Claire and tells mimi it's over! Will Shawn ever forgive mimi or is it to late for them? Rating is for future content!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own days or any of the characters!

Hey all I hope you enjoy this story! It's a shimi one with FF and JC staring!

"Mimi I will never forgive you for what happened! Out marriage is over and we're over!" Those awful words still plated over and over in Mimi's head! She felt tears well up in her eyes but she quickly brushed them away and continued to wash all the tables down. She looked at the clock. Ten minutes until quitting time. Maybe she's go to Max's garage and see if her car was ready. If not she'd have to take the bus. Mimi looked around the small diner and sighed.

" I know Mimi it's not the most glamorous place to work it but at least it's a job right!" Jessica stood beside her.

"I don't mean to complain Jess I really appreciate that you gave me this job it's just that everything in my life is so screwed up right now. Mimi could feel the tears beginning to find there way down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry it's ok! Mimi no offenses but you look like hell. When was the last time you got any sleep?"

"I dunno! I pulled a double shift at Chez Rouge last night and then I went home for a couple of hours and cleaned before coming here!"

"Look Mimi, I know that your trying to save money for college on top of supporting yourself but you have take it easy! You're my hardest worker and I love that we've become such good friends but you have to take it easy and take care of yourself or I'm afraid you're gonna really hurt yourself!" Jessica pulled Mimi into her arms and then told her to go home and get some sleep!

"I know it's just that I really want to go back to school and I'm trying to save some extra money so I can get out of awful apartment! It's not really in the best part of Salem. Hey Jessica thanks for listening to me I really appreciate it! I promise I'll go get some sleep tonight." With that Mimi left the diner and took the bus to Max's garage. Just before walking into the garage Mimi was suddenly embarrassed. She looked down at her orange dress that was her waitress uniform and cursed herself for not brining a change of clothes from home. She walked into the garage and walked over to max. "Hey, Max I was wondering if my car was ready yet?"

He smiled faded when she realized it wasn't max who was working under the car.

"Mimi what the heck are you doing here?"

"Shawn. I just came by to see if my car was fixed yet. I didn't think you would be here I'm sorry. I work here, and no your car hasn't been fixed yet. I can't believe you even have to nerve to come here and ask if your car is ready when you can't even pay for it all at once! Now get out of my sight you make me sick."

Mimi was so shocked! "How can you treat me like this? I'm still your wife! Didn't you love me at all or was I just some girl you thought you'd marry cause Belle was taken? I know what I did was wrong and I've paid for it but I thought that my HUSBAND the one person who I thought loved me might be able to forgive me but apparently not!"

"Forgive you? How can you ever expect me to forgive you let alone ever love you again? His icy tone brought Mimi to tears. She got up and ran out of the garage leaving Shawn staring after her with daggers in his eyes.

Mimi was still crying when she finally got back to her apartment! The bus ride took awhile so it was late by the time she opened her tiny apartment door and headed to bed. She looked around at the kitchen/living room and wondered if she did the right thing. After Shawn and her separated she thought about moving back in with her mom but she soon decided against it. She could never go back to living with her mom. Instead she got an apartment in the not so good part of town got two jobs and began to try to put her life back together. She looked over at her wedding picture and wondered if she and Shawn would ever be that happy together again! "Shawn doesn't need me anymore. He's got the family he always wanted with Belle and Claire. I was just a stand in and now that he knows the truth we don't have a chance!" She threw the photo across the room and went to go get ready for bed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own days or any characters. Hey all I hope you're enjoying the story PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**This story is rated PG right now but it may go up later.**

Chapter 2

Mimi's sighed and began to wash the counter! Another day exactly the same as the one before with the exception of Shawn's harsh words. Max had phone her earlier to apologize and tell Mimi that she could come around anytime she wanted and that he was sorry but her car wasn't ready yet. Max also told her that if Shawn ever pulled a stunt like that again all she had to do was to tell Max he would fire him right on the spot. However both Max and Mimi new that she would never do that do Shawn.

Mimi was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that her shift was almost over and that the bus would be coming in a matter of minutes. When she finally realized what time it was she said goodbye to Jessica and hurried out of at the speed of light. It didn't matter thought just as she was running to the bus stop the bus sped by.

"Dam," Mimi thought no I'm going to have to wait another 30 minutes and it's already ten. She didn't possibly think that thing could get any worse as she began to walk up the bus stop. She was wrong just as she reached the stop she felt a raindrop on her head. Within minutes the town of Salem was being drenched with them. Mimi wrapped her black sweater tightly around her but it didn't do much good. She was getting soaked! She shivered as the water began to soak into her clothes. It was dark and wet and she was beginning to shiver and her teeth began to chatter so much that she almost didn't hear a voice say to her, "Do you need a lift?"

Mimi looked up it was Hope. The last person on the earth besides Shawn that is, she expected to offer her a ride. She was about to refuse but Hope said, "Hurry Mimi your soaked you'll freeze to death if you don't get into this car!"

Mimi gratefully climbed into the car. It was the awkward silence that followed that Mimi really hated. It was the fact that she new she had hurt Hope a person she loved and had been like family to her since she was a little girl.

"Mimi I don't mean to butt in on your life but what on earth are you doing so late at a bus stop in the pouring rain?" The concern in her voice confused Mimi.

She new she might as well tell Hope the truth cause she was bound to find out sooner or later. "I was waiting for the number 12 bus so I could go home."

"Mimi the number 12 bus goes to the north end of Salem. That's not the best part of town what are you doing living there?"

"I'm trying to save enough money so I can go back to school. That part of town is all I can afford since Shawn and I...," Mimi trailed off. For a second she had forgotten she was talking to Hope the mother of her soon to be ex-Husband.

They drove in silence except for the directions that Mimi gave Hope. Once they finally reached her apartment Hope insisted on coming up with Mimi to her apartment. She was shocked at the run down place Mimi was living in. "Honey, is there anything I can do to help you out? You shouldn't be living in this place all by yourself it's not safe."

"I'll be ok Hope, and no offence but why do you care where I live anyway? After what I did to your family I wouldn't blame you if you hated me forever life Shawn." Mimi looked down at the ground and hung her head waiting for Hopes answer.

Chapter 3

Hope beckoned Mimi to come and sit down neck to her on the couch. "Fist of all Mimi I could never hate you! Sure I was very angry with you for a while and I didn't know if I could ever trust you again but then I realized something. You are family! You married my son and I know that what you did was out of fear and out of love. Now that being said I don't agree with what you did but of course I believe that we can get past it." She pulled Mimi into a hug. "Secondly I don't think Shawn hates you! I think he just very confused and angry with everyone right now!"

"Hope, you didn't the things he said to me the way he looked when he found out the truth. He was so angry and I just know that I've lost him forever!" Tears began to form in her eyes again. "Hope I want you to know that I did and do love Shawn more then I've ever loved anyone in my whole life and I hope he knows that!" She searched Hopes eyes for an answer.

"He may have temporarily forgotten but I think deep down in his heart he know that." Hope got up from the couch and headed for the door.

"Mimi there's something I've got to take care of but I promise we'll find a way to get you out of hear. She was half way out the door before she turned around and said one last thing," Mimi don't give up on your marriage I believe you can work things out. Sometimes all you need it a little time and faith." Then she left the apartment. Mimi stood there in shock. "Hope thinks there's hope for us! That's better then nothing." She then took a shower and got ready to go to her night shift at Chez Rouge.

On the opposite side of town a very disappointed and angry Hope made her way to her son's work place to have a little chat with him. She found him at Belles apartment. "Shawn! I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Hey mom what's up? You don't look like you're in a good mood."

"I just saw Mimi."

"That explains it," said a voice from the other room. Belle walked in the room at put her arms around Shawn. " I can't believe the nerve of Mimi to even show her face in Salem. She should just do everyone a favour and leave."

"Belle honey, if you don't mind I need to speak to Shawn alone!" Belle's smile faded but she did leave the room. Or at least she pretended to. As soon as she was out of sight she pressed her head against the wall so she could hear every word.

"Ok, mom so what's so important that you need to speak to me alone?"

"Do you know where Mimi is living now?"

"No, and to tell you the truth I don't really care." He tone was ice cold.

"Well you should Shawn, she's living in this old run down apartment on the north side of Salem all alone. She's also working two job so that she can save enough money to go back to school."

"Mom, I don't have time for this Mimi made her choices and I have nothing to do with that!"

"Oh yes you do! She is still legally your wife and for a long time she was your friend. Is this how you treat the people you supposedly cared for in sickness and health, for better for worse?" Hopes temper was really beginning to heat up and her voice kept steadily rising.

"Hey, I'm still working on that!"

"Oh, no your not. I talked to you uncle Mickey last week and he said that you still haven't come to him to get divorce papers or file for an annulment. If you don't love Mimi anymore then why are you still married?" Hope was really angry now.

"Mom"

"No I'm not finished yet! If you want to divorce you wife I can't stop you but I will tell you this: I had hoped that your father and I had taught you better than this. I had hoped that you finally understood that when you marry someone that you just made a commitment in front of god to always be there for them. I had hoped that you were mature enough to realize this." She only stopped long enough for a breath.

"Furthermore I had hoped that if your marriage did end that you would at least want to make sure that they person you claimed to love was ok and not treat her life a piece of trash. She is still your wife and she deserves your respect at the very least!

"Are you so blind by anger that you can't see that Mimi loves you so much and that's the reason she lied cause she was scared of losing you. That's just as much your fault as hers. There were always three people in your marriage. You, Mimi, and Belle and Mimi new you didn't love her as much as you loved Belle."

Suddenly Hope turned on her heels and walked out of the apartment leaving a dumbfound Shawn behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 Thanks to Jean and Cheerbaby77 for the reviews! I'd love to know what the rest of you think so please don't be shy!

This is rate PG just to be on the safe side! It's very anti-Belle chapter

Belle stood silently shocked in other room! Did she hear right was Hope telling Shawn to work things out with Mimi? Also did Hope just say part of what happened between him and Mimi was his fault? Belle new that this was bad. Shawn had always valued his mother's opinion greatly and she was sure he was going to think about what she had said and reconsider working things out with Mimi. "This will not do! I will not lose Shawn again to her!" Belle thought silently. " I think it's time I paid a visit to Mimi at the diner, we need to have a little chat!" Belle grabbed her purse told Shawn to watch Claire and drove down to the diner to set Mimi straight.

Down at the diner Mimi was waiting behind the bar tables bored out of her mind! No one had been in the diner all day, which wasn't good for her because she counted on the good tips for part of her saving for school plan. Mimi was running the diner today. It was just her and the cook. Jessica was on holidays visiting family and had entrusted the diner to Mimi for the weekend. Mimi had felt that is such an honour that Jessica had trusted her that much. She was just getting ready to wipe down all the windows when she heard an annoying voice that she new all to well say, "What's good to eat here?"

Mimi looked up and to her surprise she saw Belle sitting on one of the bar stools staring at a menu. "Did you not hear me? I asked you what was good to eat her!" Belle said snootily.

"Oh, I heard you Belle but we both know you're not hear for the food so why don't we cut to the chase and you can tell me why you're really here!" The annoyed tone in Mimi's voice surfaced.

"Fine but first I'm a little parched I'll have a medium chocolate milk sake extra thick! Do you think that you can handle that or should I go make it myself?"

"Oh no I wouldn't dream of making you actually work for once! I'll do it." Mimi came back with the milkshake second later and handed it to Belle.

"So Belle let's have it out! Tell my why you really came down here cause we both know it's not for the company or the food."

"You're right I came to talk to you about that little stunt you and Hope pulled. Did you really think that by getting Shawn's mom on his side that he would come crawling back to you in seconds? The thing I find really pathetic is how you got him mom to talk to him. You didn't even have the guts to do it yourself." Belle turned her noise up at her.

"Belle I don't know what you're talking about. Hope was the one who came to me and told me that she forgave me, that she thought Shawn and I would work things out! She was also the only one concerned about me. Some friends you and Shawn are! I can't believe that I thought you were my best friend!" Mimi gave her a disgusted look.

"I can't believe that you lied to everyone about Claries paternity! Everything bad that's happened to us all is ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Ok, you know what Belle I know what I did was wrong and I paid for it! I've also apologized so many times and I tried to make it right that's all I can do! It's not my fault you won't accept it."

Furthermore I wasn't the only one who knew about that. Oh, and Belle at least I was trying to save people from being hurt which is more than I can say for you."

Belle tried to get a work in but Mimi just kept talking, "I wasn't the one who tried to break up my best friends marriage, I wasn't the one who repeatedly told my ex that I didn't want him then tried to get him back the moment he moved on. Finally I wasn't the one who kept telling my best friend that her husband only picked her as a second choice and that he would leave me in a second and go back to you!" Mimi was practically yelling. "Does any of this sound familiar? At least what I did was out of fear and love not out of jealously and hate.

Belle didn't know what to say. She was so surprised that Mimi had actually stood up for her. All she could say was, "Shawn is mine and you better stay away from him cause he'll never love you like her loves me!"

Mimi started to laugh, " If he loves you so much why is he still married to me?" Mimi flashed Belle the ring.

Belle just glared at her and walked out of the restaurant leaving her milkshake.

Something inside Mimi snapped! She wasn't going to let Belle hurt her anymore, and She quickly grabbed the milkshake and ran after Belle.

"Belle you forgot the rest of your milkshake!"

Belle Furiously looked at Mimi, "So I did and I paid for it so give it to me!" demanded Belle. "I mean it Mimi give it to me!"

"Ok!" is all Mimi said before dumping the half full milkshake all down Belle's extremely low cut top. I hope you enjoyed it." Is all Mimi said before going back into the diner. Leaving Belle there screaming with milkshake all over her shirt.

Chapter 5

Mimi made her way to Max's garage. It was about eight o'clock and she had just finished work. She hoped her vehicle was finally ready she really didn't enjoy taking the bus. It was getting extremely cold outside and it was kinda creepy walking all alone at night from the bus stop to her apartment. As she neared the garage she had a sudden flashback of what happened last time she went into the garage. She and Shawn and had that awful argument. As she neared the door the more she felt like running away. She didn't want to get into anymore screaming matches today. She opened to door cautiously and sighed with relief when she saw Max. Max turned around and his smile lit up the moment he saw her.

"Hey Meems, what's up?"

"Nothing much I just came to see about my car. Is it ready yet?"

"I'm so sorry Meems it needed some new parts I ordered them last week but for some reason they haven't come in yet! I called the guy today and he assured me they will be coming tomorrow. I'll put them in as soon as I get them."

"That's ok Max I'm just so grateful you're willing to help me!"

"Hey I'm your friend of course I want to help you." Max pulled her into a big hug. "

"It's nice to have a friend right now." Mimi said. Oh I'm sorry Max I really have to be somewhere but I really appreciate you fixing my car and will you call me the moment it's fixed?

"Will do."

"Thanks soo much Max."

Mimi new the bus would be coming soon at it was already 9:00. It would take about 40min to get home and she desperately needed some sleep. It was late by the time she was getting off the bus so Mimi walked very fast down the dark street. Most of the lamplights were out so it was almost pitch black. As she neared her apartment building a several men suddenly faced her. "Give my you purse!" One of them commanded.

"OK here take it it's yours." She handed it two them. Then the other man spotted her engagement ring. "Give my your rings too!"

"Mimi looked down at the ring. It was the Horten ring that Shawn had given her and she wouldn't give it up. She tired to make a run for it but the two other men grabbed her. They ripped the ring of her finger and snatched the gold cross around her neck. Then the two other men stepped closer. One of the forced it out of her hands and then they began to hit her. Mimi screamed but no one came running, there were no sirens. All she could concentrate on was the pain and then her body went numb and the pain stopped. They men through a couple last punches then ran off into the night. She lay there unable to move! All she could think was the she lost the one thing she had left of Shawn. Slowly a few tears trickled down her cheeks but they weren't for the pain they were for the fact that she had never got to make things right with Shawn. She had never gotten to tell him how much she loved him. Slowly her eyes began to shut and pretty soon she fell out of consciousness. A Woman of the night happened to walk by and see Mimi's body lying there. She ran up to her called 911 before running away into the night. When the paramedics got there it didn't look good. They felt doubtfully for her pulse and surprisingly there was a weak one. They loaded her into the ambulance and headed to the hospital. One of the paramedics yelled to the drive, "Step on it she's losing the pulse! The ambulance tore through the night hoping to save a life.

I will update soon! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW IF THIS WAS A GOOD CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

This is rated PG !

The phone ringing brought Shawn back from dreamland. He stumbled around in the dark of his apartment until he finally found the phone. Groggily he answered it! "Hello."

"Is this Mr. Brady?"

"Yeah."

'This is the Salem hospital. We're calling because we have a patient by the name of Miriam Brady. Is that your wife?"

Shawn's breath caught in his throat. His heart stopped and he was consumed by a mind numbing fear. He was completely frozen. Unable to find his voice to talk, he could only stammer, "Ye... Ye... Yes.. that's my wife." A thousand questions were running through his head yet he wasn't able to ask any of them instead he just silently listened as the person on the other line began to tell him what was going on.

"Shawn, we tried to get a hold of Miriam's mother but we could get an answer do you know where she is?"

"Mimi, Her name is Mimi she doesn't like Miriam! Ummm," he desperately tried to think of where Bonnie might be but he came up empty. "I'm sorry I don't know where she is!" I'm coming down to the hospital," is all he said before he hung up on the person on the other line.

"Shawn was finely able to make it legs move. He threw on some jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing his leather jacket and practically running to his car. On his way to the hospital all Shawn could think of was how he needed to get to Mimi and nothing would stop him. He sped down the street and ran every red light. When he finally made it to the hospital he jumped out of his car and hurried inside. As he approached the front desk he began to run. "My wife Mimi Brady, was brought in her tonight! I need to speak to the doctor I need to see her!" Shawn was beside himself and tears kept welling up inside his eyes.

"Mr. Brady the doctor will be right with you, you need to calm down and fill out these forms."

Shawn looked at the forms and began to fill them out before he realized that he didn't know barely any of the information. A sudden pain of guilt began to stir inside his stomach and he began to wish that he had listened to his mom about talking things out with Mimi.

"Mr. Brady?"

"Yes, that's me!"

"I'm your wife's doctor. It seems as though you wife was walking home from the bus stop when some men jumped her; they beat her up pretty badly. She has a couple of broken ribs, a fractured arm, and large bruises, welts, and cuts all over her body. Epically her face; It's seems as though the people who hit here were wearing big rings probably to create the most damage possible."

"Is she going to be ok?" Said Hope in a very worried tone.

"Mom what are you doing here? Roman called me. He's doing the investigation and thought you could use some support.

"Miriam also seems to have hit her head quite hard when she hit the ground. She lost of blood and although she didn't need stitches she still hasn't regained consciousness. She's in a coma right now. I'm so sorry I'll give you any other news when I get it." "Oh I almost forgot to give you these things. The items we found on Mrs. Brady. Her purse was gone among other jewellery we suspect.

Shawn gripped the items and noticed her wedding ring was gone. He knew she would never willing take it off and suddenly was over come with grief.

"Can we see her?" Hope and Shawn both asked in unison.

"You can got sit with her yes but she won't be awake." The doctor left Shawn and Hope.

"Well let's go see her right away then." Hope grabbed her son and they headed to her room. Shawn stopped just outside the door.

"Shawn what's wrong aren't you going to go inside?"

"I can't mom. I don't deserve to sit with her and beg her to live. I don't deserve to tell her that I love her and need her in my life. I'm the one who cut her out of my life. The awful hateful things I said to her." Shawn's shoulder began to quiver like they did when he was little and was really upset about something. Hope tried to comfort her son but he just pushed her away.

"I took my wedding ring off and threw it at her. I let my wife live in a dangerous place with two jobs. I abandoned her when she needed me most. How can I go in there after all of that?"

"Shawn Mimi loves you and would want you there with her. She told me that she hoped you and her could work things out one day."

"Mom, what if she di... Oh god... what if she dies and I never get to tell her how sorry I am, or how much I love her and need her?" Shawn's voice was shaky and he was crying so hard it was breaking Hope's heart.

Hope was still comforting Shawn when someone came up behind Shawn and put her arms around him. "Shawn I just heard about Mimi! Why didn't you call to tell me?" Shawn turned around to see Belle staring at him.

"Belle," Hope cut in, " This really isn't the best time Shawn needs to be alone with Mimi right now. He was just going in to see her."

"Well... I'll come to. Shawn needs my support after all I am the mother of his child." Belle said smugly. Just then Patrick came in. He took one look at Shawn and decked him. A shocked Shawn stumbled backwards. Patrick moved in to hit Shawn again but was stopped by Hope.

"Patrick don't!"

"Why not Hope? Why should Shawn be sitting in the hospital morning his wife after the way he treated her! You said that you would love, honour, and cherish my sister till the day you died but it was all a lie. The moment it got tuff you gave up and walked out one her. Not only did you break her heart but you said terrible things to her, you just cut her out of your life as if nothing happened. You don't deserve to be here morning her. You deserve to rot in Hell.

Mimi is still MY wife and I need to be alone with her right now!" Shawn carefully pushed open the door to Mimi's hospital room and silently made his way over to her bed. The sight nearly broke his heart. She was cut and bruised all over her face and she was lying there so lifeless. Mimi was never lifeless she always had a sparkle in her eye. He gently took her hand in his shaking one and as his tears began to fall he gently moved closer to her and whispered something in her ear, "Mimi, I'm so sorry for everything, If I could take it back I would! I realized something tonight... You are the love of my life, the one and I'm so sorry I let everything fall apart! You can't go yet; You're my wife and I should have protected you better, I should have loved you better," He gently moved closer and kissed her on the forehead before leaning and whispering one more thing. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through! This is all my fault," Shawn just the tears fall from his face as he waited there with the love of his life wondering if she would ever hear all the things he wanted to say to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7

**Everyone thanks so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them and some of them have given me some pretty good ideas and way to make the story better so thanks and keep it up! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy but I appreciate you patience and will update soon! Sorry this is short chapter but more will be up soon! THANKS EVERYONE!**

Belle stood their looking through the window into Mimi's hospital room. Every moment that she looked she got the more petrified she became that she would lose Shawn and that Mimi who was so un-deserving of his love would steal her life with Shawn. The life that she had dreamed of all her life; the like that she deserved. She new she had to do something so as slowly and as quietly as she could Belle opened to door and stepped onto enemy ground as she made her way to Mimi's bed side. Shawn was laying there on the very edge of the bed with Mimi his arms wrapped around her body. He was just staring at her. Like he was in a deep train of thought or maybe he was just so smitten her couldn't turn away she didn't know but she wasn't going to find out.

"Shawn honey it's getting really late and I have to go home and pay the sitter for watching Claire."

"Ok thanks for being here I'm sure Mimi would have appreciated it."

"I wasn't here because I was supporting Mimi, I was here because I was supporting you. I still don't understand how you can even consider getting back together with her after what she did to you. She lied and cost you time with your daughter!" Belle was practically yelling. " Shawn you have Claire and I now, you have to family you always wanted and you want to go waste it all Mimi?"

Shawn stood there dumfounded. "Belle, Mimi is my wife! I married her and she's lying there in a hospital bed fighting for her life and you her best friend doesn't think she deserves forgiveness? We have all made mistakes and hurt each other but we have to forgive each other or all those years or friendship will be gone and we will never be able to get them back."

"Shawn, I'm sorry but I'll never be able to forgive Mimi! No now not ever and if you cared about me or your daughter you wouldn't either." Belle began to stomp off but was stopped by Shawn's hand around her arm.

"How could you say that I don't love my daughter or you after everything we've been through?" Shawn yelled. I love my daughter more than anything and of course I love you you're the mother of my child and my first love Belle. But Belle just because you were my first love doesn't mean you're my soul mate. Mimi is my wife and I love her and I owe it to her and myself to give my marriage a second chance. I love her Belle and I want to be with her but that doesn't mean that I don't love Claire or that I won't always have a spot in my heart for you! It just means I gave my heart to Mimi and that's who it's going to stay with." Shawn loosened his grip on Belle's arm and tired to give her a hug but she pulled away and began to talk to him and a cold voice, "Shawn you're wasting you time. When or if Mimi wakes up do you honestly think she's going to want to see you? The man who kicked her out and said all those awful things about how he hates her and looking at her makes him sick? You've lost her Shawn and she's never going to come back to you so you might as well accept it and move on with Claire and me. The family you really belong with!" Belle turned out her heels and left.

"Shawn stood there frozen in the hospital hallway. Belle's words stuck in his head! He couldn't have already lost Mimi! He finally figured out he loved her but was it too late? Would she take him back or was it too late? Suddenly he couldn't bare the thought of losing her and went back to her bedside where all he could do was wait for the love of his life to wake up and then find out if he had lost her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8

Sorry it's taken me awhile to update but I hope you think this chapter it worth the wait! Thanks for all your kind words, ideas, and reviews!! Enjoy.

Mimi's eyes suddenly fluttered open. She looked around the room and had no idea where so was or why she was there. She looked down at her body and began to panic when she saw all the bruises and scars. She tried to move but when she tried she screamed out in pain. Shawn had fallen asleep beside her and jolted awake the moment her heard her voice. "Mimi, are you ok?" Shawn rushed to her side and tried to grab her hand but she pushed him away.

"My mom, I want to see my mom. I need to know what's going on where's my mom?" The more she asked for Bonnie the more upset Mimi got until she was almost historical.

"Mimi, remember your mom went to visit Connor. She isn't due back for another week and no one has been able to get a hold of her." Shawn tried to comfort her again but she only pulled away.

Just then the doctors came running in. Shawn stayed while they asked her a series of questions and they explained what had happened. They then approached Shawn. "Your wife has come out the coma fine. She seems to remember everything up until she got off from work that day. She doesn't remember the alley or being beaten or robbed."

"Well why is that? Your a doctor can't you find out what's wrong?" Shawn was being to get upset now.

"I have seen it before. The patient's body goes into a sort of defence mechanism. It blocks out the traumatic event so that to the person it's as almost as if it didn't exist."

"Will she ever remember?"  
"It's hard to say. She could remember in an hour, a day, a month. a year etc... But when and if she does remember she's going to need all the loved ones she has."

"She will always have me!" Shawn said in a small whisper.

"I will be able to discharge your wife soon but I want to keep her overnight just to be safe then she can go home with you in the morning."

"Coming home with me?" She stammered.

"Why yes you are her husband and you're her next of kin so I can only release her into your care. She will need to be under close watch for at least three weeks minimum. Her body needs time to heal so she will be under constant rest. No stress and you will need to make sure she takes her medicine. Will that be a problem?"

"No, no of course not! I'll take good care of her. Can I go see her now?"

"Sure but just make sure that you don't say anything to upset her right now that's the last thing she needs."

Shawn nodded and headed back to her room. He paused at the door. She was lying in her hospital bed tears in her eyes looking so helpless and lost. All Shawn wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be all right. "Fat chance of that happening. Shawn you are such an idiot. Why did you push away the best thing that every happened to you? Shawn said aloud. Slowly he walked away from the door and down to the gift shop. He knew it would take a lot more than once simple teddy bear to get her to forgive him but it was a start.

He came back about ten minutes later with a white teddy bear in his arms. He quietly made his way into her room. Patrick was sitting with her when he noticed Shawn. He silently kissed his sister goodbye and told Shawn that he wanted to talk to him in the hall.

"So Shawn what the heck are you trying to pull? The doctor said that you would be taking care of Mimi!"

"That's right I'm still her husband and she is still my wife and I want to take care of her in her time of need!"

"No! You don't deserve her and I don't trust you."

"I am her next of kin and I will take care of my wife. Look Patrick I know that you love your sister and only want what's best for her. I am what's best for her. I know that I screwed up but just give me a change to prove to Mimi, you and everyone else that I do love her and can take care of her. Please Patrick let me take care of my wife and show her how much I love her." Shawn pleaded with Patrick.

"Fine, you are her husband and they probably won't let me take her since I'm not her next of kin but if you make one false move not only will I take over I'll beat you to a pulp. Understood?"

"Fine, understood."


	7. Chapter 7

Shawn slowly made his way into the hospital room. He placed the teddy bear on the table beside Mimi and took her hand in his. She just stared at him with her big hazel eyes that seemed to change colour all the time.  
"Why Shawn?" Were the two words that escaped Mimi's lips.  
"Why what Mimi?"  
"Why do you suddenly pretend to care about me? You say that you wanna take me home and take care of me but what home? I don't have one anymore and you don't want me in yours!" Tears trickled down her cheeks but she continued to talk.  
I can't go through this again I won't go through this again, my heart can't take it!" She pulled her hand away from his but he wouldn't let go.  
"Mimi I know I made so many mistakes and I know I was awful but I was soo hurt and confused. It took almost losing you for me to understand that I was the one to blame. I was the one who hurt you time and time again and even though I told you that I loved you and only you my actions spoke otherwise. I wasn't the man you needed and I'm so sorry, so sorry." He kissed her on the top of her forehead walked out. They both needed time to think he would go back in a little while.  
Mimi took the teddy bear off the table and found a small card inside it. It read, Mimi I know I screwed up but please let me take care of you and fix it!  
Love Shawn.

Shawn made his way into he waiting room for coffee. He ran his fingers through his hair and began to wonder what was gonna happen between Mimi and him. His thoughts were interrupted Belle.  
"Shawn Claire wants her dad to come and read her a night time story. She moved closer and put her arms around his shoulders.  
"Belle I'm a little bust right now and I have a lot to think about."  
"Shawn you've been at the hospital all day and Claire and I missed you. I think you could probably use some sleep and a hot shower and meal. Mimi doesn't need you hear twenty-four/ seven she'll be fine.

"I can't leave her before I know whether she's gonna let me take care of her until she gets better at the very least. I need to be here Belle please try and understand."  
"Your family needs you too and you wanna take care of her now? Claire needs her dad to and you can't just neglect her when something comes up! Your family comes first!" An angry Belle said sharply.  
"Belle, Mimi is family and she needs me! I would never neglect Claire but I need to do this right now! OK." Shawn walked out and back into Mimi's room.

She saw him walk back in and beckoned him closer. "OK." was all Mimi. Shawn looked at her confused, "ok?"  
"Ok, since the doctor won't let me released to anyone but you I'll go but only cause I have to and this doesn't mean anything for our marriage."

"Ok, Mimi I'll take what I can get." He squeezed her hand before leaving the hospital room. He made his way over to Mimi's house to get her things.  
Shawn thought to himself, "Mimi is coming home where so belongs and I know I can get her to stay!"

Shawn made his way to Mimi's apartment. When he finally got there he immediately got this sick feeling in his stomach. "How could I have been so blind with hatred that I left Mimi my childhood friend, my wife, my rock live in this dump all alone?" She himself even felt a little uneasy as he climbed the stairs to her apartment. His hands shook as he fettled with the key to get into the apartment. Every time he heard footsteps he could feel his heart beat quicken and sweat begin to collect on his brow.  
Shawn was beginning to become overwhelmed with gilt. His wife was in a place that he himself didn't feel comfortable in. He sighed a sight of relief, as he finally was able to open the door and enter the apartment.  
He couldn't believe it! Mimi was amazing she even made this dump look like a real home inside. It seemed to still have that warm inviting glow. He got to work. He started in the bathroom by collecting all of her toiletries and laughed to himself cause he found them in the same places where they had been in their home. Then he moved on to the closet picking out clothes he knew she liked and thought she would be comfortable in and he threw them all into a duffle bag. He was almost finished when something caught his eye on the floor of her bedroom. It looked like a photo album. From how it was positioned it looked like someone had hurled it across the room. Shawn slowly bent down, picked it up, and sat down on the bed. When he opened it he couldn't believe it.  
Inside were the words our first anniversary and below it was their wedding picture. As Shawn continued looking through the photo album his couldn't help but smile. She had scrap booked tons of pictures of them during the time they dated and when they were married. He found himself laughing as he looked through the photos. She had done a beautiful job. It was filled with keepsakes that he couldn't believe she kept. On one page he found a dried rose with the caption, (you gave me this flower when I tried to cook dinner) another pic was of them in high school. The very last page had a letter inside, it was on pink stationary and it read:

Dear Shawn,

I can't believe that we have been married one year today. It seems like only yesterday that we were going bowling or that you were trying to help me out of your grandmother's wedding dress and we were toasting that our friendship was going to last forever. I can't believe that I was so lucky to find you at a time in my life when I couldn't even see one foot in front of me much less the light at the end of the tunnel until you came along and took my hand and led me to the light. I will never forget what a wonderful friend you are and have been through out my life. It seems like all my dreams are finally coming true and most importantly not only are they coming true but also I have someone to share my dreams with.  
You have been so sweet, caring, and wonderful this past year. I know we have had our obstacles and trials to get through but we did it together and I know that we will always face our problems together. I love you and can't imagine life without you.  
Through out my life I always knew that I could count on you. Even when we were in high school you were always there to talk to or to help me out of mess that I got myself into. I know that I can always count on you to help me through my problems and to be the first one to pick me up when I fall which knowing me will happen a time or two.  
But most of all I'm so glad that I am lucky enough to have fallen for my best friend. I get to spend the rest of my life with the one person I love more than anything. I get to look forward to having a family with you, sharing my hopes, dreams, and fears with you, but most of all I get to spend the rest of m life with my one best friends who I know will see my through anything and will always love me like I will always love them!

I love you Shawn and can't wait to continue my life with you.

Your Wife Mimi  
XOXOXOXO

Shawn could barley finish the letter. His hands began to shake and he collapsed on the bed and began to sob uncontrollably. All the emotion from the last few days came out and he couldn't stop it. He couldn't believe how barley he had failed her.  
"She trusted me, loved me and I failed her!" Shawn took the book and pulled it close to him. He couldn't believe how badly he had messed up and he knew that he had to make it right.

Mimi lay in her hospital bed thinking about everything she had gone through the past year and a half. It seemed as though she was finally getting her wish. Shawn realized his mistakes and wanted to be with her again. After all the time she spent in hoping and wishing that he would come back to her now that she was faced with her dream and finally able to get back what she had lost she wasn't sure if she still wanted it. Or at the very least she wasn't sure if she could trust it. How could she be so sure that Shawn really wanted to be with her and not Belle and his daughter? He had a family now with the women he had always truly loved. Why would he give it all up for her?  
"Even when they were married Shawn on some level was still in love with Belle." Mimi thought back to the night in the hospital when Shawn had told his dad that he had lost the love of his life.  
"I'm not the love of his life. I'm just the one he was willing to settle for." Mimi could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Shawn needs to be with his family and I'm not a part of that family anymore. She thought to herself. She couldn't hold the tears in anymore and they began to spill over onto her cheeks. She didn't bother wiping them away instead she just allowed herself to grieve over her loss.

Shawn made his way back to Mimi's hospital room. It was late by the time her got there; he had to beg one of the nurses to let him go visit her. As he neared her room stopped dead in his tracks right outside the door. Knowing what he knew know made it hard for him to go into her room but he forced himself to turn the doorknob. Quietly as he could he crept into her room and took a seat on the chair beside her bed. As he looked down at her peaceful sleeping body he felt an overwhelming feeling of love for her. He wasn't sure exactly when that feeling had started. Sure he had always loved her but it wasn't the same kind of love he felt for her now. To be honest Shawn had never experienced this feeling with anyone before. Sure he had been in love and even thought that he had met his soul mate but he realized now that that love was nothing compared to the love her had for Mimi.  
How could I have been so blind to it before? Shawn kept asking himself this question then he realized the answer. He hadn't been blind to it before he had just been afraid of it. He had been afraid to love anyone as much as he loved Belle because than that meant that they weren't meant to be together and that scared him so much cause then everything he had ever known and thought about love was a lie and everything he had dreamed about or wanted in his life when it came to love was no longer true. He had been afraid to love Mimi because he was scared of letting his first love go.  
But he wasn't afraid anymore. Shawn caressed Mimi's cheek, and then he leaned over and whispered something in her ear. "Mimi, I don't care how long I have to wait for you to believe that I love you. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not giving up on us." He kissed the top of her forehead and headed home. Tomorrow was a big day and he had to get everything ready for Mimi's homecoming.

The next days Mimi was released from the hospital. Shawn came early that morning to help Mimi get ready to leave.  
"So, you ready?" Shawn asked Mimi as he drove her wheelchair down to his car.  
"Yes I'm ready to get our of the hospital and be able to eat real food again."  
When they arrived home Shawn looked over to find her asleep against the window of the car. He smiled to himself as he leaned over and gently rubbed her arm. Immediately her eyes fluttered open. Shawn walked around to the other side of the car and opened to door for her. "Do you need help getting out of the car?" He reached his hand out but Mimi just stood there looking up at him.  
"You know you didn't have to do this. I could have gone home with Patrick and I'm sure the doctor would have agreed to it. I mean you have a family to look after no thanks to me and I just think that we should stop playing games." She turned away from him.  
"How's playing games not me." Shawn reached over and squeezed her shoulder with his hand.  
"Mimi, I know I didn't have to do this but I want to. I want to be there for you in anyway I can because I care about you ok." He moved his hand from her should up to her cheek and gently turned her head so she was looking at him.  
"Mimi I know I screwed up but I wanna make it up to you. So please just let me do this for you." He dropped his down and once again reached out to her hand.  
This time she took his head.

Mimi took Shawn's hand to get out of the car. Her whole body ached at this moment. As she got up out of the car she lost her Balance and felt forward. Shawn reached out and caught her, then pulled her into his chest. Mimi pulled away as soon as she regained her balance.  
Shawn rolled his eyes. "This is gonna take longer than I thought!" He shut the car door and rushed to Mimi's side. She moved away from him, but he could tell she was in complete pain and in no condition to walk on her own "Come on Mimi don't be so stubborn, you're gonna hurt yourself please let me help you! I know you hate me right now but you're gonna hate me more if I have to take you back to the hospital!"  
"Fine but just so I can make it up the apartment." She leaned on him and they made their long trek up to the apartment. When they had finally made it up to the apartment they found Belle Black waiting inside. "Shawn do you know what time it is? I've been calling your cell for hours. Couldn't you have been so kind to let the mother of your child know how long you were gonna be?"  
"Sorry Belle but we had to pick up Mimi's pain meds and there was a huge line." Shawn was still holding Mimi in his arms.  
"Well next time call. Claire and I have been waiting and waiting. We missed you today, wanna come over and watch a movie with us?" Belle used the most seductive tone she could pull off.  
"Can't I need to help Mimi with is meds and get her some dinner." Shawn helped Mimi over to the couch and kissed the top of her forehead before going into the other room to find the take out menu.  
As soon as he was gone Belle walked over to Mimi and began to whisper, "You won't get away with this! You think that you can come between Shawn and me with this pathetic injured victim crap well you're wrong! I'm the mother of this child and he will never leave us!" With that Belle stormed out of the apartment leaving Shawn and Mimi alone.

Shawn came back with the menu orders and they decided on the Chinese food they always got when they were married. Shawn came and sat down beside her on the couch. "Meems, no offence but you look exhausted. Why don't you let me run you a bath and I'll call you when the food is here." Mimi only nodded before moving to get up. As soon as she tried too her ribs began to ache and she fell back down on the couch. Shawn reached over and helped her up by picking her up. "Shawn put me down now!" "Meems it's just way easier if I carry you. It takes less time and it doesn't hurt you at all k. He carried her to the bathroom and set her down and the toilet seat while he ran the bath. He pulled out some of the bubble bath he had grabber from her apartment and poured it in. Mimi smiled at him. She had forgotten how kind and sweet he was. No, Mimi the little voice in her head screamed! He left you do not do this to yourself again!" Her smiled faded as she fought to control the little voice in her head.

"Earth to Mimi, your bath is ready and I'm sure you know where the towels and stuff are. Do you need my help undressing?" Shawn asked hesitantly .  
Mimi knew she needed the help but didn't want him to do it. "Maybe you could go over and ask Belle if she would help me!"  
"Mimi, it's not like I've never seen you naked before." Shawn cocked his eyebrow. "But if you want I'll go ask her." Shawn left the room and went across the room to go ask Belle.  
"Hey belle do you think that you could go across the hall and help Mimi?"  
"Why can't you do it?" Belle said while walking toward him.  
"She wants to take a bath but she needs a little help getting undressed."  
"Oh, of course I'll go help her. Watch Claire I'll be right back." Belle made her way to the apartment. Knocking on the door before entering. "Mimi it's Belle can I come in?"  
"Sure." Belle came in and helped Mimi but she stopped when she saw all the bruises. "Oh Mimi, I had no idea it was this bad." The purple and blue bruises covered her stomach. Belle gently hugger her best friend. "Tears began to form in Mimi's eyes. "Oh, Belle is hurts soo much." Belle Pulled her best friend into a hug suddenly ashamed of what she had done earlier. It was clear she needed Shawn and He now and Belle wasn't about to desert her best friend like she had this week ever again!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!

Sorry it took me so long your reviews inspired me to write more so here it goes.

Mimi felt so exposed and ashamed standing in naked with her pain all over her body. In the hospital she wondered if it was her fault somehow. Maybe it was Karma paying her back. Mimi's pain was written on her face and Belle her best friend had always been able to read her like a book.

"Mimi, I know we haven't exactly been best friends like we used to be. Heck or even friends at all. But Mimi this wasn't your fault and I want you to know that I'll be here for as long as you need me." Tears began to trickle down Belles face.

"Belle I know that I hurt you and I'm really sorry, but I've really missed having a best friend." Tears were now rolling down Mimi's cheeks as the two women wiped their tears each of them new that their hearts we once again connected and that they wouldn't let that connection break again without one hell of a fight.

"We both had a part in that lie, yours was just a little more obvious." Belle hung her head down in shame and continued. "Although it's really hard for me to admit, I was awful. I tried my hardest to break up my best friends marriage and I ended up hurting my three best friends in the process." Mimi grabbed Belle's hand and said, " We were all young, we all made mistakes but that chapter in our lives is over now and we all have take what he learned from it and move on."

Belle agreed and slowly got up and left the bathroom. Before she left she turned to Mimi, "If you need anything, anything at all, I'm right outside this door."

Shawn was sitting on the couch when he saw Belle come out he got up and headed towards her. "Is everything ok? You were in there for kind of a long time."

"Everything is great," Belle smiled at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sorry it has taken so long but here's anyone chapter! Thanks for the reviews.

While in the Shower Mimi tried to wash all the pain and trouble off her body but like usual she just couldn't get clean. The memory of that night and the pain kept playing over and over in her head and she couldn't seem to make it stop!

Elsewhere in the apartment Belle, Shawn, and there daughter all sat on the couch unsure what to say to each other. After her talk with Mimi it was clear to Belle that her and Shawn no longer belonged together. He loved her best friend and it was time to let go and let them be happy. She new that She wouldn't be happy with Shawn and that he wouldn't be happy with her. It was time for her to move forward with her life, not backward.

Finally Belle spoke, "Shawn I'm sorry that I tried to make you chose between Mimi and Claire. It's just that;"Belle trailed off unsure of how to explain it to him. Finally Belle continued. "Shawn you have to understand that you were mine for such a long time...I found it really hard and still find it really hard to let go of your." Belle's voice quivered with the threat of breaking into a cry. She continued, "You were my first love and I will always love you. I know I haven't made it easy for you to move on but it was only because I was scared to live my life without you." Belle wiped her tears. "But I know now that I need to live my life looking forward not backward."

Shaw puller her into a hug and said, "I will always love you to and I was always be there whenever you and Claire need me."

Belle nodded, "We will always be friends and I hope you and Mimi work it out because I know you really love her and she really loves you!" After those words Belle scooped Claire up and began to walk towards to door. "If you or Mimi need me I'll be next door." Shawn smiled as he watched Belle leave. They would always have those memories but that was all. Shawn looked longingly toward the bathroom door. He was surer than ever before that Mimi was his soul mate and he prayed that she in time would become sure of that too!

Mimi let the tears run freely down her cheeks and mix into the water. She desperately wanted to be her old self again but felt like her world was continuing to crumble around her.

As Mimi tried to climb out of the shower her body screamed out with pain and Mimi cried out and collapsed on to the floor of the bathroom.

Shawn heard her cries and burst into the bathroom. Mimi was sitting on the floor with only a towel wrapped around her and tears were running down her face. Before Mimi could protest Shawn sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. Mimi was too tired to fight and instead buried her face into his shoulder and cried like she hadn't cried in years. Finally letting all her built up emotions flow out of her body and heart. Shawn just held her in his arms and whispered in her ear that everything was going to be ok; and for the first time in a long time Mimi believed him and pulled him closer!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Sorry the update has taken so long. This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy.**

Later that night Mimi and Shawn sat cuddling on the couch together. After Shawn helped Mimi out of the shower she finally realized that with Shawn all the walls that Mimi had put up to protect herself could be taken down; she didn't need them to protect her from him. She wasn't sure how it happened. Maybe she was ready to believe he loved her, maybe it was the way he gently pulled her into his arms, or maybe it was the fact that being in his arms felt like the most natural and safest place in the world. Either way in that moment Mimi let down all her walls and allowed herself to be loved by Shawn and to love him back.

Shawn gazed into Mimi's eyes. He couldn't believe that this was real. He was holding the women he loved in his arms and he knew he never wanted to let go. He tightened his grip around her and pressed he lips to her forehead.

He looked down at Mimi and smiled all the craziness of the week had really tuckered her out and she now lay asleep in his arms. As quietly as he could Shawn moved off the couch and headed to the bedroom. He wanted to take this opportunity to prepare the surprise he had for Mimi.

Mimi awoke to find Shawn gone from the couch and the apartment dark. She called out for Shawn but didn't find him. She wandered into the bedroom that they had once shared. On the bed she found a beautiful strapless black dress that came just above her knees. On top of the dress was a note it said, Get dressed and come up to the rooftop.

Mimi felt a surge of excitement go through her body. She obeyed the note. Put the dress on, some blue earrings, makeup, and the matching stiletto heels that lay with the dress. She smiled to herself as the put the shoes on; he had remembered her size. She took one last look in the mirror before heading up to the rooftop. Mimi could hear music playing softly before she entered. When she opened the door her face was filled with shock. Shawn stood in a tux waiting for her and as soon as he saw her an enormous grin spread across his face. On the table next to him a bottle of chilled Champagne, chocolate strawberries, and whipping cream were sitting out.

Mimi gasped, "Shawn, you didn't have to do all this for me."

Shawn took a couple steps closer, " I know but I wanted to show you how much you mean to me." He moved closer and closed the gap between them. He pulled her close to him and they began to dance.

"Mimi, I'm so sorry that I didn't treat you the way I should have. You were an amazing wife and I should have believed in our love enough to give us a second chance."

"Mimi felt tears coming to her eyes as Shawn continued on.

"I love you and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that. If you give me the chance I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you." With that Shawn got down on his knee and pulled out Mimi's wedding ring.

This time Mimi's just listened to her heart and she knew instantly what her answer was.

"YES!" She half screamed and half cried. Shawn slipped the ring on her finger and knew this time that it would never come off again. He stood up and picked Mimi up in his arms and with tears in his eyes kissed her. In that kiss Mimi and Shawn felt more love than ever before. As they gazed into each other's eyes they weren't sure what the future held but he knew that whatever happened they would face it together.

**The End**

**Thanks to all of you're for your reviews! I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
